Like Father Like Son
by lexiswolfvamplover
Summary: Jasper and Alice concieve a child,Maria is trying her best to get the boy.But he's older and stronger now.His family goes to the volturi for help.But jasper son starts to fall in love with bella The princess of the the vampire worl and the daughter of Aro
1. PREFACE

_**Like Father Like Son**_

********** Preface**

**Maria couldn't have my father, So now she wants me. She wants me because of my powers. I have my mothers power which is being able to see the future. And my fathers power which is the power to manipulate and feel other people feelings. She wont get me I'm not a weak little boy no more. I might not be the god of war, But I am damn close to it. My family and I are going to the volturi for help with Maria. But not only do I get help I start to fall in love with Aro's daughter. Will she love me back? Will we ever have a happy ever after? Or will Maria destroy me?**


	2. Chapter 1: The Volturi

_** Chapter 1:The Volturi**_

**_(Ow just in case you don't know Jasper and Alice son name is Christopher Alister Cullen-Whitlock)_**

**_ Chris POV_**

**_ My family and I were on a private plane to Italy to see the Volturi. So far the only thing I know about that vampire coven is that they make up the rules and we as vampires follow them._**

**_ My father explained to me the reason we are going to the Volturi. Apparently we need help with the battle Maria is go-in start with us. I don't see why. I saw the vision just like my mother did. Okay yea there were alot if newborns, But we could take them. I mean damn. Now we have to go all the way to Italy for a battle we could fight ourselves. I could help fight I mean I'm 22 year's old in human age and 50 in vampire. And I'm stronger than Emmet and my abilities are stronger than my dad. And he's the fucking God of War, But there's no reasoning with them._**

**_ Grandma and Grandpa (Esme,Carlisle) are in the front talking with the pilot. Mom and Dad just like Rosalie and Emmet are in there own little lovey dovey world. Edward is sitting next to me watching the stupid Discovery Channel. (I actually like the Discovery Channel lol)_**

**_"Edward who's in the Volturi?"I said_**

**_"The Volturi's Coven leaders are Aro, Cauis, And Marcus. Aro could read minds. Only by touching your skin. His gift is sort of like mine I just don't have to touch tour skin to read your mind. Marcus could see relationships for instance he would be able to see love between Carlisle and Esme and friendship between Carlisle and the pilot. Cauis doesn't have a special ability. He just loves a fight here and there. Then there's Princess Isabella and her twin brother Prince James. The children of Aro. Isabella is is.." Edward paused_**

**_I could feel Edward's emotions when talking about this Isabella changes from board to yearning and love._**

**_"Have you met her?" I asked._**

**_"Yea I've met her. She's caring, Beautiful, Kind, Smart, And honest. I fell in love with her the first time I lay-ed eyes on her, But she doesn't love me back." Edward said in a said voice. He felt hurt._**

**_"She could kick major ass. And she has a kick ass body" Emmet said. Following a hit on the head from Rosalie._**

**_Edward laughed"Yea. With abilities like her's she could take out maria's army with her eyes closed"_**

**_"What kind of abilities do she have?" I asked. This Isabella sounds interesting._**

**_"She has the ability to move objects with her mind. And she's also a mental and physical shield." Edward said_**

**_"Wow" I said astonish by Isabella's abilities._**

**_"What about her twin James" I asked._**

**_"Well James is the total opposite of Isabella. He's always finding joy out of other's pain. His ability is basically tracking. He's with a vampire name Victoria but she's. How could I say.." Edward was looking for a word._**

**_"A booty call." Emmet said. Followig another hit on the head._**

**_"When will he learn" Edward said between laughs. _**

**_While Emmet was glaring at Edward._**

**_"Continuing. So they really are just using each other for sex?" I asked._**

**_"Yea. Next it's the guard. There's Jane and her twin Alec. There powers are strong to. The only person who isn't affected by there powers is Isabella. Alec has the ability to numb your senses for example with there enemies. They have Alec take away there hearing ,seeing and being able to move. So that way when they put them in the fire they won't feel nothing. Now Jane she has the ability to cause you pain not physical but mental. Demetri and Felix are last of the important people on the guard. Felix is strong I would say stronger than Emmet." Emmet growled at that."Ow shut up you know he is. Demetri like James is a tracker, But his ability to track is greater than James. He could track anyone and anything except Isabella he can't even smell her." Edward said turning to the window._**

_Thats alot to think about**.I thought.**_

**_"Yes it is, But when we get there I want you to stay clear of Aro." Edward said_**

**_"Why is that? I'm not a little kid I could take care of myself."_**

**_"It's not about you being able to take care of yourself. Aro is not to be trusted."Edward said._**

**_"Why is that?" I asked_**

**_"Because he killed his own brothers wife because she was in the way of Aro's power. Didyme wanted to travel and Marcus was right behind her so Aro had Didyme killed. Aro is already set on having Alice,Jasper and I on is Guard we don't need him wanting you to." Edward said._**

**_"Does Marcus know?" I asked_**

**_"No" Edward said_**

**_"Then how do you know?"I asked_**

**_"Isabella told me."Edward said_**

**_"Who is Isabella and James mother?"I asked._**

**_"Maria."My father said in a snarl._**

**_"Maria! Are you serious. We are asking the Volturi to help kill Maria and her kids is just goin except that. Are you guys mad."I said_**

**_"Maria left her kids with Aro so they technically haven't met Maria. Aro won't allow it besides I have head Aro thought he hate Maria. He wishes someone would just light her on fire."Edward said._**

**_"But James cares for Maria. I've felt it. Isabella doesn't all I feel is hate same for Aro."My dad said._**

**_"And hello Aro has a mate Sulpicia. And we all know he loves her to death." My mom said._**

**_"We are now landing in Volterra Italy" The pilot announced over the intercom._**

**_"Alright. After we land we are booked to stay in Excelsior Palace in Rapall it's a great hotel. We only get 4 hours to chill then we are scheduled to eat at Carla it's a fabulous resturan. And lastly tommrow we are scheduled to discussed the Maria problem with the Volturi. So let's go" My mom said._**

**_(thanks to everyone who reviewed it let's me know how im doing. This is the longest chapter I have ever written lol. So let me know how I did i HOPE YOU LIKE IT.) IN ORDER TO UPDATE I need at least 8 more reviews._**


	3. Chapter 2: Bella and cars ow and James

_**Chapter 2: TWINS**_

**_{Just so everyone knows in my story vampires have this restaurant where the could order any kind of blood the want }_**

**Chris POV **

**For me and Edwards free time we went to get the car fix since Rosalie is to busy to fix it we would go to a local mechanic. Once we got there I could tell this place was owned by vampires by the smell and the eye color. **

**"Edward you didn't tell me vampires owned this place" I said**

**"Isabella and James owns this place. I guess I forgot to mention Isabella and James love working on cars." Just as Edward finish his sentence a beautiful vampire with long legs with a blue skirt and a light blue tank top walk up the only problem was her red eyes.**

**"Hey Eddie. I was wondering when you where goin show up." she said.**

**"Hey Bella" Edward said with his crooked smile appearing.**

"That's Aro's daughter? That's Bella?" _**I asked Edward in my head he nodded **_

_**"Bella this is Chris. Jasper and Alice son."**_

**"Well hey Chris it's nice to finally meet you." She held out her and I took it.**

**"Nice to meet you to." I said loo-kin her straight in the eye.**

**"So what do you need."**

**"Are car needs a tune up."Edward said breaking are stare.**

**"Why do you hunt humans?" I blurted out.**

**"Straight to the point just like your dad I like that. Well major animal blood makes me weak. And if I'm go-in help you take Maria ****down I'm go-in need my energy."**

**So she knew why we're here and she wanted to help and on top of that I love the way she called me major.**

**"To fuck in bad Bella because we aren't helping" A similar lookin guy said as he walk in.**

"James**?"****Edward nodded**


End file.
